I Should Have Kissed You
by Hinata-Chan96
Summary: A short fanfic I got the idea to when I was in the bus on my way to school. It's based on the song "I Should Have Kissed You" by One Direction. It's about the ups and downs in Ron and Hermione's relationship and about how they finally get together in the end.


**I Should Have Kissed You – RonxHermione**

**Pairing**: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger

**Rating**: PC

**Notes**: I got the idea to this fanfic while driving in the bus to school and listening to "I Should Have Kissed You" by One Direction. It's just a short quick fanfic, so I hope you'll like it :)

* * *

_I keep playin' it inside my head_

_All that you said to me_

_I lie awake just to convince myself_

_This wasn't just a dream_

Ron poked at Hermione's nose, just to tease her. They were sitting on the couch in the common room, talking about how much homework they had to do. Hermione kept going on and on about how lazy Ron had become and how she was done with doing his homework for him, but then Ron just put up his puppy eyes and started begging a little and soon after Hermione was doing his homework again – or at least just the beginning of them. That's how it had started, but as Ron grew bored then he had started poking her sides, teasing her.

"Ron!" Hermione complained and hit his hands away. "I'm doing your homework!" she laughed and Ron kept tickling her, smiling all over his face, suddenly Hermione was lying on her back on the couch, Ron right above her, their heads only a few inches apart.

_'Cause you were right here_

_And I should've taken the chance_

_But I got so scared_

_And I lost the moment again_

"Ro-Ron," Hermione breathed against his face. She felt her heart beat fast in her chest, but instead of feeling Ron's lips against hers as she expected, then he pulled away and sat up.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled and packed his books, and before Hermione could even say something then Ron had made up some excuse about having to meet up with Harry for Quidditch practice.

_It's all that I can think about, oh_

_You're all that I can think about_

Ron walked out on the Quidditch field the next day, but he can't seem to get his head to clear up. All he can think about is Hermione, and about how badly he had wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't, could he? She was his best friend – well apart from Harry, and his siblings of course.

"Get your head in the game!" Harry shouted at him as Ron for the tenth time or so, let a ball slip into the goals. "We're going to lose the game tomorrow if you don't get yourself together!" and Harry is right. Ron has to stop thinking like this. It isn't healthy. He needs to clear his head, but he just can't.

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused_

_Just tell me, am I out of time?_

Suddenly Hermione had found some Ravenclaw boy that she started fooling a bit around with. They started doing homework together, and as the weeks passed by then they grew closer and closer together. Eventually Hermione told Ron and Harry that the boy had asked her out on a date and that he had kissed her. She seemed so happy, and the happiness made Ron feel sick. He tried to pretend he wasn't jealous, just kindly told her that he was happy for her and then left without a word.

_Is your heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away_

_When, when I should have kissed you_

It only took a few days for Hermione to figure out that Ron was avoiding him, but when she confronted him with it, then he of course just said that it was nothing and that it was nothing to do with Hermione's new love interest.

"Why are you lying to me?!" Hermione had shouted so loud that the nearest first years curiously had turned their heads to listen.

"I'm not! I just have a lot on my mind. I'm not jealous on you and… what's his name again?" Ron said and barely managed to dodge the hand that hit after him as Hermione furiously aimed at his head.

"You idiot! I told you a thousand times already! I gave you a chance! I thought you liked me, I thought we had something, but obviously you didn't feel the same way! Why won't you just let me be happy?!" she shouted even louder, having tears in his eyes. She didn't give Ron a chance to answer before she had turned on her heels and left, sobbing. Ron looked confused after her, his hand had reached out for hers. He had tried to stop her. He wanted to pull her close, kiss her and tell her how he felt, but it was already too late.

_Every morning when I leave my house_

_I always look for you, yeah._

_I see you everytime I close my eyes_

_What am I gonna do?_

_And all my friends say_

_That I'm punching over my weight_

_But in your eyes I saw how you were looking at me_

For the next several months Ron did everything possible to forgot about Hermione. In the end he had no other choice than to go to Harry, pulling him aside so they could talk.

"You have to help. I can't get her out of my mind Harry!" he said in a desperate voice, but Harry couldn't have looked more confused.

"Can't get who out of your mind?" Harry asked. "That Lavender girl?"

"No! Hermione! She is constantly on my mind, but now that she is dating that Ravenclaw guy… I mean, do I even stand a chance?" Ron sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Probably not," Harry answered him honestly. "You probably don't stand a chance. Sorry," with that Harry left since they had a match. Ron saved most of the goals in that game.

_It's all that I can think about, oh_

_You're all that I can think about_

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused_

_Just tell me, am I out of time?_

Hermione had broken it off with the Ravenclaw guy, and she intended to tell Ron as she came into the common room that night after the game, but as she walked towards him to greet him, then all she saw was Lavender throwing herself at Ron, kissing him so greedily. It broke Hermione's heart and she ran out of the common room, faster than she expected she could. She could hear someone following her, and saw Harry standing there behind her. The two of them were talking when Ron and Lavender came walking by.

_Is your heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away_

_When, when I Should Have Kissed You_

It was like, all the anger that had built up inside of Hermione by that time just couldn't be held in anymore. She didn't think before she walked over to Ron and slapped him hard.

"You're such a jerk! I can't believe I broke up with the most amazing guy for you!" she snapped at him, the tears in her eyes.

"Wha-What? Because of me? I thought you were over me," Ron said with confused eyes, but he didn't manage to say more before he was pulled away by Lavender. After that Hermione broke down on the stairs, letting Harry comfort her.

_When you stood there_

_Just a heartbeat away_

_When we were dancing,_

_And you looked up at me_

Several years passed by – or not several, actually it was barely two years. Everyone was having fun dancing and eating at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry was there with Ginny, dancing with her and smiling. Hermione sat by herself, sighing low.

"Can I have this dance?" Ron asked as he stood in front of Hermione, smiling at her and holding out his hand for her. She gave him a small nod, putting his hand in his and letting him help her up on her feet. He gently lead her to the dancefloor, pulling her close and resting one hand on her waist, the other holding her hand as they danced around to the slow music. They were both smiling and having fun. It didn't take long before Ron pulled her close, both hands on her hips, Hermione's arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. They danced like this until the song ended, then Hermione looked up at him, her eyes shining, their lips so close. Hermione leaned up a little, to close the distance between them…

_If I had known then_

_That I'd be feeling this way_

_If I could replay_

_I would have never let you go_

It was so sudden that Ron barely had time to react. They had attacked the happy company, and Ron had pulled away in the last second, looking shocked. He had to get Harry and get them away. Even though Hermione was confused, well even heartbroken, then she got her bag and soon the three of them were gone.

_Never have let you go_

_Am I out of time?_

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused_

_Just tell me, am I out of time?_

_Is your heart breaking?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away_

_When, when I Should Have Kissed You_

When they found shelter that evening then Harry went into his own room, too tired to even talk to his friends. Ron and Hermione looked at each other without a word. They were silent, looking at their feet, then at each other again.

"Would you have kissed me?" Hermione asked in a very low voice, trying to catch Ron's gaze and lock their eyes together.

"When?" Ron asked, clearly playing stupid.

"When we danced," she answered him, sitting down on the couch. Ron went silent but sat besides Hermione. He very softly stroked her cheek, making her look at him as he leaned close. They eyes met and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks got warm and pink, but she didn't want to think about that because suddenly she felt Ron's soft and warm lips against her own. She let her eyes close, her hand so softly placing itself on his neck and breathed against Ron's pink lips. The kiss was so warm, and passionate and Hermione knew in that moment that they were going to be together forever.

_I should have kissed you._


End file.
